heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine Vol 2 1000
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Adolf Hitler * ** Woman * * German Super-Soldier (Werewolf) * Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo) Other Characters: * Lt. Jake Bugsby, Pilot * Sergeant Ryan "Raggs" Ragatello, Demolition Expert * Hank Stiggins, Medic Corporal * Sara Stiggins, Hank's wife * Frank Marshal, Communications Specialist * Captain America (Steven Rogers) * Bucky (James Barnes) * Weapon Plus Locations: * ** Harz Mountains *** Brocken * Elbe River Items: * Parachute * Wonder Weapons "Wunderwaffen" * Woman's knife * Machine gun * War merit cross Vehicles: * Fighter planes * Bike * Tank | StoryTitle2 = The Legend of Crimson Falls | Writer2_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Penciler2_1 = Rafa Garres | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Axel Alonso | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * , Ava's boyfriend Adversaries: * Hotel occupants / Evolved lycanthropes ** ** Other Characters: * * 7 construction workers Locations: * ** *** **** ** Floods Diner ** Motor bar ** Tony's pizza * Australia * San Francisco * Brookville * Utah Items: * Flashlight * Photo of werewolf * X-Men address card Vehicles: * Boats * Trucks * Police cars * Fire truck | StoryTitle3 = The Adamantium Diaries | Writer3_1 = Sarah Cross | Penciler3_1 = Joao Lemos | Inker3_1 = Joao Lemos | Colourist3_1 = Chris Chuckry | Letterer3_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Teenage girl Supporting Characters: * ' Villains:' * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * * Two robbers Other Characters: * X-Men ** ** Locations: * Girl's bedroom * High school * Library * Diner Items: * Girl's diary * Wolverine's newspaper clippings, dolls, posters * Girl's bag w/ four textbooks Vehicles: * Logan's bike | StoryTitle4 = Development Hell | Writer4_1 = Mark Simmons | Penciler4_1 = Mike Ryan | Inker4_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist4_1 = Martha Martinez | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = Michael Horwitz | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Redhead babe * Miget agent * Security guards * Numerous Spineless one Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Green room ** Development hell | StoryTitle5 = Last Men Standing | Writer5_1 = Vince Hernandez | Penciler5_1 = Luke Ross | Inker5_1 = Luke Ross | Colourist5_1 = Guru eFx | Letterer5_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor5_1 = Michael Horwitz | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Alliance soldiers Adversaries: * German soldiers Locations: * Ardennes forest Items: * Rifles Vehicles: * Tanks | Solicit = He’s literally clawed his way out of Hell, but in this savagely super-sized special, Wolverine’s inner diablo is unleashed when he leads THE LAST RIDE OF THE DEVIL’S BRIGADE. And Logan’s WWII era suicide-mission behind enemy lines is only the beginning of his troubles in a collection from today’s hottest talent that takes the long-lived killer to the bayou, the Mojoverse and beyond! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}